


where soil lies, a new beginning blooms

by parkjinwoes (crumblyoaf)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Witchcraft, for yours truly the mother seal, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumblyoaf/pseuds/parkjinwoes
Summary: based invonseal'smagic usersuniverseMyungjun knows that Jinwoo can't look after plants for his life, but things seem a little different today.





	where soil lies, a new beginning blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [witchcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228439) by [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal). 



The sun filters through the bakery as Myungjun opens the door with Minhyuk in tow. It glistens over the countertop and dabbles across the display of model bread Myungjun insisted on making at the very opening of the establishment. 

 

“Hyung, quit admiring your cardboard bread, did you bring that new flour you were raving about?” 

 

Myungjun stops staring at the baguette and glances at his hands, he looks back at his dubious colleague and roommate, then back at his very, empty hands.

 

“I’ll be two seconds Minhyukkie, don’t miss me too much!” Myungjun’s voice trails off as he opens the door in such a hurry that a mass of brown leaves fly into the bakery and Minhyuk lets out a loud grumble.

 

Myungjun spots Minhyuk angrily sweeping away the leaves through his peripheral and smiles to himself before strolling in the direction of their quaint apartment.

 

‘I wonder if Jinwoo’s awake,’ Myungjun is already grinning at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled on their bed and his cute butt in those pyjamas he got him last Christmas.

 

Before he can imagine Jinwoo in those black jeans that also really do his butt justice, he’s already arrived at the apartment level and just as the elevator halts and the metal doors slide open, a trail of something earthy leads him to the door at the very end of the hallway.

 

Myungjun glances at the floor and back at the door, that looks very much like his home, and back at the floor.

Who on earth would break into his apartment and leave a dirt trace behind them? 

It was up to Myungjun to find out.

 

“Come out wherever you are, I’ll get my boyfriend with his killer biceps to kick you and your soily whatever-the-hell out of my hou-“

 

Myungjun’s eyes are closed as he yells out his threat but something, that smells very much like his boyfriend’s cologne wafts into the air.

He opens one eye discreetly and something brown, crumbly and Jinwoo-shaped is standing in front of him.

 

“What on earth happened in the thirty minutes that I left the house, Park Jinwoo?” 

 

Jinwoo has the audacity to give Myungjun a gummy smile as he scratches his neck sheepishly and a clump of soil falls out of his hair.

 

“I woke up just as you left, and I wanted to do something, you know helpful since you and Minhyuk have been really busy at the bakery lately, and I just thought that, your plants looked like…they needed more soil?” Jinwoo pants slightly after his speech and Myungjun doesn’t have the heart to scold his sweet boyfriend.

 

However, he does have the heart to shake his boyfriend violently by the shoulders and watch as all of the dirt crumbles away to reveal a dirt-smeared (a huge understatement) Park Jinwoo with a pained expression painting his handsome face.

 

“Was that necessary?” Jinwoo rubs his shoulders with a pout on his face but Myungjun misses it as he’s too busy staring at the effects of the tornado (aka Park Jinwoo and nature) that struck his apartment and left a muddy trail in its wake.

 

“What do I tell Minhyuk when I rock up to the bakery around two hours late, with flour that does not resemble flour anymore in my hands?” Myungjun sweeps all of the soil that somehow found itself in the kitchen into the bin and Jinwoo shoots him a cheeky grin as he brushes dirt onto the balcony, where Myungjun’s supposed sunflowers stood, the line between large chocolate cake pops and yellow flowers blurring severely.

 

“Tell him that I was trying to be helpful?” Jinwoo resorts to murmuring a spell that sends all of the dirt that had seeped into Myungjun’s upholstery onto the balcony and Myungjun forgets that manual labour isn’t necessary with a witch for a boyfriend.

 

“Jinwoo can you also magic it up in here, my arms are tired from sieving the flour,” Myungjun whines as his arms fall slack next to him, a bowl of flour speckled with brown in front of him.

 

“Sorry babe, just wait a minute,” 

 

Myungjun would’ve thought that Jinwoo was flipping the bird at him if he didn’t know his boyfriend had to perform gestures whilst almost rapping a spell.

 

Fragments of soil and a rogue worm levitate in the air before flying out of the room and onto the balcony and Myungjun can only wince as his sunflowers get violently pelted with dirt.

 

“When I said magic it up, I didn’t mean move the mess to the balcony,” Myungjun sighs and even though Jinwoo’s mouth says ‘sorry,’ his eyes glint with something else.

 

“Park Jinwoo what are you-,” 

 

Jinwoo picks up the clump of dirt that fell out of his hair unceremoniously before from the floor and brushes the dirt off it to uncover a box.

 

Myungjun doesn’t need to be a mind-reader to know what’s going to happen next.

 

“Kim Myungjun, I know I have no affinity with flowers yet I think I’ll be able to care for you for a long, long time. Will you marry me?” 

 

Jinwoo slowly kneels down on one knee and opens the box to reveal a small silver ring with a glittering diamond in the middle, set in a gold tulip head.   
 

“Oh my lucky roses, yes of course-” Myungjun flings his arms around Jinwoo’s shoulders before he can even finish his sentence and before Jinwoo can even slip the ring onto his finger, he starts wails loudly into Jinwoo’s shoulder. His tears mix in with the dirt in brown smears on his boyf- fiancé’s orange jacket and he can’t tell if it’s a dirt particle in his eye or his tears.

 

“Baby don’t cry, I haven’t even put it on your finger yet,” Jinwoo rubs small circles onto his distraught fiancé’s back and Myungjun sniffles loudly as he watched Jinwoo slips the ring onto his (albeit a little grubby) left hand.

 

“I love you so so so so so much Park Jinwoo and I would raise a whole army of pets and plants to protect you from any sort of harm-,” Myungjun blubbers again as he stares at his fourth finger with teary eyes before diving onto Jinwoo and wrapping his arms around the younger’s torso.

 

“I feel like I’m receiving more physical assault than affection here Myungjun,” Myungjun can feel Jinwoo smiling as they both land on the floor and a puff of brown dust suspends in the air around them. 

Myungjun attempts to glower at the grinning man underneath him but his emotions get the better of him and he smiles instead.

“Physical assault and my method of expressing affection are synonymous Park Jinwoo, didn’t you realise already?” Myungjun takes the opportunity to reach his hand behind Jinwoo and give his (blessed) butt cheek a cheeky squeeze and Jinwoo yelps.

 

“I can’t believe you, what a lewd man I’m marrying,” Jinwoo remarks and gives the older a cheeky squeeze back, but he earns a sly smile instead. Myungjun would’ve attempted to grope Jinwoo’s other butt cheek if his back wasn’t aching like an old, wizened man’s and just presses a peck onto Jinwoo’s pink, moist lips.

 

Jinwoo smiles into the kiss but before anything more happens, the door swings open, revealing a wide-mouthed Park Minhyuk but the wide mouth slowly closes and the young adult's face morphs into something neutral and deadpan (both of which Myungjun and Jinwoo are more comfortable with, rather than an expressive Minhyuk).

 

“Why am I not even the slightest bit surprised,” Minhyuk murmurs under his breath as he scans the wreck that he can barely recognise as his home. His eyes lock onto the two men, still on the floor and post-almost-make-out and zeroes in on the silver glinting on Myungjun’s hand.

 

“Was about time, Jinwoo hyung, you’re slower than I expected,” Jinwoo silently accepts the insult and Myungjun pats the ground next to him.

 

“Come here, my friend Minhyuk Park,”

 

“Why are you trying to speak Engl-,” Myungjun grabs a hold of Minhyuk’s arm and yanks him down, earning a groan and a loud thud of presumably Minhyuk’s butt hitting the floor.

 

“Best man? Please Minhyuk Pa-,” Myungjun slowly enunciates, making sure to emphasise every syllable.

 

“If you try to speak English one more time, I will actually crash your wedding,” Minhyuk interjects and crosses his arms, refusing to face his newly-engaged friends.

 

“You’re not really a wedding-crasher if you’re invited to the wedding Minhyuk,” Jinwoo points out and Myungjun smiles smugly at his best friend whose eyebrows slowly scrunch up in defeat.

 

“Okay fine, just promise me there’s no English speaking and Myungjun hyung is not trying to be hip and I won’t have to leave to the country when you guys say your vows,” Minhyuk retorts and Myungjun squeezes the younger’s arm.

 

“I knew the English would get you squirming,” Myungjun announces triumphantly (in Korean) and Jinwoo snorts.

 

“When Jinwoo hyung speaks, and by all means are you guys basically on the same level, but he just sounds way better,” Minhyuk flicks off the dust from his shoulders nonchalantly and Jinwoo can’t help but snort again when Myungjun chucks his snarky best friend the stink eye.

 

But Minhyuk allows himself to smile just the slightest and turns around finally to face his roommates (amongst other things).

 

“I’m happy for you guys, I really am,”

 

It’s short but incredibly sincere and very Minhyuk-like, which is all Myungjun could ever wish for. The first person he would've told (had someone not opened the door to see him in tears and in a compromising position with his partner) was Minhyuk. He was his roommate, colleague and the only brother, let alone family he could really call his own. That sentence is all it takes for Myungjun's eyes to prick with tears again and he thanks Minhyuk with an attempt of a hug (note, the three men are still very much on the floor) and he cries into Minhyuk's shoulder this time, with Jinwoo patting his back soothingly.

 

If Myungjun didn’t know any better, he’d think this was such a romantic scene, fit for a Nicholas Sparks work of literature. But alas, three grown men, one bawling, one smiling until his mouth could literally fall off and one looking positively deadpan, lying on soil-littered floorboards is far from romantic but for Myungjun, it's all he could have ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired one day when the feels were real and i read a [bad](https://twitter.com/shitjokes/status/755468706625515520) joke on tumblr - this was the result
> 
> i posted this on tumblr a while ago but the angel, bless her, was all for me posting it on ao3 so thank you!! you inspire so many of us in the fandom and i don't think you give yourself enough credit ♡


End file.
